Kiyoshi Kogami
Kiyoshi Kogami (鴻上 聖, Kōgami Kiyoshi) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He exists only as an avatar in the network after being dead for seven years,Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" and as a member of the Knights of Hanoi with his son as its leader.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" When he was alive, he was known as the creator of the Ignis and a researcher at SOL Technologies.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" Appearance Dr. Kogami is a sick man, who rests in a pod. He has tan skin and wears a grey outfit. Inside LINK VRAINS, Dr. Kogami is a tall man, who has fair skin. He has purple hair, beard and mustache and he has yellow eyes. He wears a white coat with red outlines, a dark undershirt with red stripe, some black pants and a pair of brown shoes. FullBodyDrKogami.jpg|Full body of Kiyoshi Kogami Personality Like Revolver, Dr. Kogami believes Ai to be a threat. However, since he did construct Ignis beings, he has slight regret about destroying them. Abilities Dr. Kogami can teleport himself inside LINK VRAINS. In addition, he has superior programming and hacking skills, even helping out his son in dire need from a remote distance. History Past Hanoi Project Dr. Kogami as a researcher at SOL Technologies planned and executed the Hanoi Project 10 years ago prior to the start of the series.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" Dr. Kogami along with his team of assistants: Faust, Kyoko Taki and Doctor Genome successfully gave free will to A.I. programs and named his creation Ignis with hope they'll be humanity's future.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" Post Hanoi Project Kiyoshi was able to finish his project before SOL Technologies infected him with a computer virus to cover up Hanoi Project and attempt to monopolize IgnisYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" Three years after the Hanoi Project, Kiyoshi was declared dead, but his consciousness continued to exist in the network. His son, Ryoken is taking care of his body.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Ryoken managed to contact his father, who noted Ignis' progress of creating the Data Material and creation of Cyberse World. Unfortunately, Kiyoshi told Ryoken that Ignis, who would progress, would eventually destroy the world. He believed Ignis would improve humanity's lives, and instead, he saw the AI would eventually supervise humanity. He feared the humanity would see AI as an enemy, a life-form they would want to conquer, and this would also make the humanity as Ignis' enemy. Kiyoshi told Ryoken SOL Technologies knew of this threat, but they only infected him with a virus.6 With that in mind, Kiyoshi set his mission to stop Ignis, and formed the Knights of Hanoi, believing that they were savage creatures with the intent of destroying the world, rather than saving it Present Hanoi's Plan Dr. Kogami and Revolver discussed about a new program. He said that he worked on a few new ideas but he needed more time.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" After Blue Angel was defeated by Playmarker, Revolver was certain that Playmaker would have to comply to his demands. Dr. Kogami said Ignis had to be destroyed and Revolver was concerned about Kogami since he designed Ignis. Kogami told Revolver was a painful decision to destroy the AI, while Revolver reminded the importance of destroying Ignis and Cyberse.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" Revolver vs Playmaker During Revolver's Speed Duel against Playmaker, the latter had Ai conjure a Data Storm. Revolver was glad, as this allowed Dr. Kogami to send a card to Revolver.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination" Dr. Kogami watched the Duel between Playmaker and Revolver, and wished of " to Revolver.]]the latter to take Ignis back. Much to his surprise, Playmaker summoned the "Firewall Dragon" and destroyed the "Skyfire Prison". Dr. Kogami was still pleased, as Playmaker had 600 LP left, and expected of Revolver to take him down.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" Dr. Kogami was surprised how Playmaker wanted revenge for what had happened 10 years ago. Spectre arrived, noting how scary the fate can be. As Revolver returned, Dr. Kogami was surprised how he let his guard down, seeing it was about that incident Playmaker spoke. Revolver apologized to him as his father, and as his hand recovered, claimed next time would be different. Dr. Kogami stated that Revolver didn't need to think of that, and seeing how they could not retrieve Ai, he went to execute the other plan, and needed time to make preparations for that.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" Another case Kogami and Revolver went to a deep pit where he showed Revolver a seed shaped like a data cube, which would grow into a "fruit" that would destroy the whole network, including LINK VRAINS. Kogami then released the seed, which fell into the pit.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" Kiyoshi contacted Revolver, informing his son his program would soon be finished. Revolver was depressed, and told his father he wanted to confront someone. Kiyoshi sensed Revolver wished to face Playmaker and permitted this as long as it did not take too much time.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Meeting Akira Zaizen Akira ran towards Blue Angel, but was trapped in a cage made of vines. Dr. Kogami appeared, explaining Akira would be infected by the virus that would make one lose consciousness. Akira recognized Dr. Kogami as a former employee of SOL Technologies, who died because of SOL Technologies, but was revived. Akira listened to Dr. Kogami's personal story, and their mission to destroy Ignis. Dr. Kogami explained anyone that is trapped inside the Tower of Hanoi cannot leave, and once the tower was completed, data worldwide would be erased. Akira was overwhelmed by the fact Dr. Kogami would erase even himself to get rid of Ignis. Dr. Kogami deemed it was the only way they had left, and warped away. Hanoi tower ''' Just as the tower was nearly completed, Dr. Kogami approached Revolver, asking if he uncovered Playmaker's identity. Revolver denied, even though he did saw Yusaku's face in a footage. Kogami noted ever since the tower was in place, Revolver's interest in Playmaker's identity vanished. Regardless, he reminded Revolver that even if the world would see them as criminals that took revenge against SOL Technologies, even with all the victims that would soon be erased, he thought one day they would learn the truth of the danger an AI with free will imposed. Revolver noted that they were prisoners of destiny, and the fated, final Duel against Playmaker would commence soon, one he intended to win. '''Revolver vs Playmaker When Revolver failed to execute Storm Access Skill, the Data Storm stopped. Dr. Kogami appeared to his son, Revolver. Dr. Kogami admitted he was not a good father to let his son suffer, referring to him as Ryoken, who never c omplained. He explained he didn't want Revolver to be involved in an y of this, but reminded without him, the world would be in chaos. While Playmaker and Ai were wondering about Dr. Kogami's words, the latter decided to lend his strength in helping Varis to win, all to protect the humanity. Dr. Kogami's essence passed onto Revolver, who noticed a glitter in the Data Storm, much like the light of the Stardust Road. Revolver went through the Data Storm and obtained a new Cyberse monster, but noticed Dr. Kogami's heart was damaged and eventually stopped beating. ]] Kiyoshi Kogami's death Kiyoshi Kogami was dead in the real world while Ryoken mourned his father, until Yusaku and Shoichi arrived to him. Ryoken confirmed to them that dr. Kogami is dead. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Knights of Hanoi members Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased